Bipod supports have long been used to support the forward end or muzzle of a rifle or shotgun, or a crossbow, during the firing thereof in an effort to “steady” or “stabilize” the weapon to increase the shooter's accuracy. The bipod supports are also useful to support the muzzle of the rifle above the ground or other supporting surface during periods when the rifle is not being fired or is being cleaned. Some bipods have legs of a fixed length, while other bipods have length adjustable legs. If the legs of the bipod have fixed lengths, the firearm will be supported at a predetermined height above the ground. Thus, the shooter cannot adjust the height of the firearm. If the legs of the bipod are length adjustable, the height of the firearm above the ground can only be changed by manually adjusting the lengths of both legs of the bipod. Further, if the shooter is shooting on a side hill, the firearm will be canted, which not only makes it difficult for the shooter to sight the firearm, but the canting of the firearm will affect the accuracy thereof.
If the bipod has adjustable length legs, and the bipod is used on a side hill, the firearm will be canted unless one of the legs of the bipod is shortened or lengthened to maintain the firearm in a non-canted position. The fact that one of the legs must be length adjusted may result in the shooter missing an opportunity to shoot a game animal, enemy, or other target.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved bipod firearm support that enables the individual legs of the bipod to be pivotally moved with respect to the support to compensate for a side hill situation, an uphill situation or a downhill situation, or to lower the support. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the bipod firearm support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling the individual legs of the bipod to be pivotally moved with respect to the support to compensate for a side hill situation, an uphill situation or a downhill situation, or to lower the support.